<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Slot &amp; The Governor’s Pleasure by FreakLikeFerguson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431497">The Slot &amp; The Governor’s Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakLikeFerguson/pseuds/FreakLikeFerguson'>FreakLikeFerguson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, Manipulation, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakLikeFerguson/pseuds/FreakLikeFerguson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3, Episode 10: “Off they come.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky Doyle/Joan Ferguson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Slot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Governor Joan Ferguson and Vera Bennett, the Deputy Governor, entered Franky Doyle’s isolation cell, or as Wentworth Prison calls it, ‘The Slot.’</p><p>A cruel smile appeared on Joan’s face. “Well?” asked the governor to Franky.</p><p>“You said I could go back to my unit if I agreed to a cavity search,” Franky replied. </p><p>“Yes,” said the governor, smirking.</p><p>Franky snapped back disrespectfully, “well, get it over with.”</p><p>Vera prepared to put on her gloves when suddenly Joan interrupted. </p><p>“Leave us,” said the governor to Vera, maintaining a hungry gaze into Franky’s eyes.</p><p>Vera paused and looked at Franky, then looked back at Joan.“Shouldn’t I stay?” Vera replied in dismay.</p><p>Joan, still staring at Franky, grunted ‘no’ with a simple, “mmmh.”</p><p>Vera, hesitating, glanced at Franky again before leaving the room. Another guard closed the door and walked away. Joan, all the while, never broke eye contact until the door was closed. </p><p>The governor then looked down and placed a black latex glove on her right hand, then raised it up while returning her gaze upon the prisoner. “Off they come,” said the governor.</p><p>Franky, appearing terrified, obeyed and hurriedly removed her pants. Her parole board was coming up and she would not dare do anything to further irritate the governor. Joan maintained a ferocious stare deep into the inmate’s soul as she approached slowly. Franky’s eyes remained locked on the governor’s while she listened to the sound of her heels against the floor, one by one as she drew near. The governor gripped her by the arm, and led her over to the bed. She turned Franky toward the mattress and stood close behind her - Franky’s back touching Joan’s front. Franky could feel the breath on the back of her neck as Joan placed her left hand around Franky’s waist. With her right hand, Joan pushed against Franky’s back, bending her over. Franky placed her hands onto the mattress while Joan used her feet to slide Franky’s into an open leg stance. </p><p>“Let’s be clear,” said the governor, “I’m certain I will not find any drugs, so let us just enjoy ourselves, yes?” Franky said nothing. Freedom was so close and she’d do just about anything to walk out of Wentworth. “You’ve been acting out, Doyle,” said the governor. “Now I have to punish you.”</p><p>Joan stepped left a bit and stroked Franky’s hair with her bare left hand. Franky kept her eyes fixed on the wall. </p><p>The governor raised her right hand while pulling Franky’s hair a bit as she landed a hard slap on Franky’s cheek. Franky whimpered quietly but stayed silent otherwise. Then Joan struck her again. </p><p>“This is my prison, Doyle, which means you belong to me.” Again her hand raised and landed another blow. Joan leaned in and whispered into Franky’s ear. “I’ve seen the way you look at me; the way you try to taunt me as you dangle your little bitch’s kisses in front of me. I saw you touching hands with the psychologist out in the open like an imbecile. Nobody owns you but me.” Joan landed one last spanking before lifting Franky’s tank top up over her breasts. “I’ll do with you as I please. I want to be inside you, and I’m going to make you want it,” whispered the governor. </p><p>Joan used her bare hand to slide her fingers under Franky’s bra and began to massage her left breast. She pinched her nipple gently, while the gloved hand glided smoothly along Franky’s ass, and down toward her pussy. Joan touched Franky’s outer lips softly with her middle fingertip, then slid it forward to rub her clit. She went back and forth this way for a while, enjoying the gradual increase of the inmate’s breathing intensity. Joan felt her opening again. “Ah. We’ve arrived,” said the governor, feeling the slickness she was seeking.</p><p>Joan grabbed hold of Franky’s breast once again as she inserted her middle finger with force. Franky moaned softly, trying desperately to disguise the pleasure she was ashamed to feel. Joan slid her finger in and out and around a few times just to be sure Franky, in fact, was not hiding any drugs. She rubbed her clit once more before inserting a second finger, then began moving them in and out more rapidly. Franky’s movements started following in sync with Joan’s. This indicator made Joan happy and she decided to reward Franky.</p><p>The governor stopped for a moment. She leaned over to whisper in Franky’s ear again as she ran her fingers through the inmate’s hair, somewhat lovingly. “Are you comfortable standing like this?” Joan asked while she caressed her prisoner’s hair and back. Franky looked up at her in fear, answering with her eyes only. Joan understood what it meant. “Alright let’s get you up on the bed.” Joan guided Franky to her knees, and placed a hand on her back, guiding the prisoner downward and moving her into a doggy position.</p><p>Joan stepped back behind Franky and unzipped her pants, revealing a black strap-on concealed beneath her uniform. Franky could not see it as she was still staring at the wall, but she heard the zipper and prepared herself. “Tell me you want it,” she whispered as she rubbed the tip of the dildo on Franky’s outer lips. Franky said nothing, and her suspicions were confirmed as she felt the dildo moving along the edges of her opening. Joan smacked her ass once more. “Tell me you want me to fuck you, Doyle,” commanded the governor, grabbing Franky’s hair again. </p><p>Franky hesitated but obeyed. “I want you to fuck me,” Franky whispered.</p><p>“Governor,” commanded the governor. </p><p>“I want you to fuck me, Governor,” Franky said a little bit louder. </p><p>Joan was pleased and smiled malevolently as the dildo slowly disappeared inside Franky.</p><p>Vera looked at her watch. Concerned over how much time had passed, Vera approached the window and looked inside the cell. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. “Oh my God,” she mouthed silently. She froze in place and watched them while the governor gripped Franky’s hips and pumped in and out rhythmically. She could hear Franky’s muffled moans through the door. </p><p>“You’re a filthy whore, and this is what I do with whores,” Vera heard the governor say. Joan moved her hands up and unhooked Franky’s bra while fucking her hard. She leaned down and took hold of Franky’s now dangling breasts, and massaged them with both hands. Joan bent  down further to place one passionate kiss onto Franky’s soft skin. Her back was so warm, and Joan licked it before returning to a standing position. She thrusted a little slower now, teasing Franky and caressing her curves. Franky looked to her left and saw Vera’s worried eyes watching them. Franky shook her head “no” as if to say, “don’t try to stop her.” Vera acknowledged with an agreeable nod. Joan noticed Franky’s gesture but did not bother to look over at the door, and she continued to thrust. Joan faintly heard Vera’s disappearing footsteps as she walked off, just as she’d heard the approaching steps she’d chosen to ignore. “Don’t worry about her,” said the governor, speaking of the deputy. “I’m not finished with her yet either. Now concentrate and cum for me.”</p><p>Joan sped her thrusts and reached down to rub Franky’s clit in an effort to recover from the distraction. Franky was easily brought back into the moment - she could no longer dampen her moans of pleasure as Joan gripped her shoulders, driving herself into the inmate deeper and harder. The sound of Franky’s excitement could be heard echoing down the hallway. The second guard turned to Vera with curiosity and alarm in her eyes, and swiftly changed the CCTV channel to Franky Doyle’s cell. Vera shook her head. “Just leave it,” she said. The confused guard looked at Vera puzzled, then looked back at the monitor. They both stared at the TV in checkmate as they watched Joan take hold of Franky’s neck, pulling Franky’s body close to hers as the inmate reached a visually and audibly epic climax. Joan turned her head and smirked at the camera as she dropped the exhausted and limp prisoner back onto the bed. She continued to look up at the camera as she removed her glove, and fixed her bun.</p><p>Joan looked back to Franky who was lying on the bed in somewhat of a shock. “That’s a good girl,” Joan said, while returning the strap-on to concealment. “You can go back to your unit now and enjoy a nice shower.” Franky, recovering her breath and moving slowly, reached for her clothes. “...and after that shower,” Joan added as Franky looked up, “I’ll see you in my office. It’s my turn.”</p><p>As the governor left the room, the guards looked at one another and promptly changed the channel.</p><p>Joan approached Vera with speed. “No drugs. Take her back to her unit. She needs a shower,” Joan said as she dropped the glove in the trash and rushed swiftly past Vera. “Then bring her up to my office,” she added while disappearing through the door. She didn’t even hear Vera’s shaky reply of “yes, Governor.”</p><p>Joan flung open the door of the Governor’s Office and rushed to her computer, quickly deleting the surveillance recordings of the events inside Doyle’s isolation unit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Governor’s Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The governor sat patiently at her desk, going over some documents while awaiting Franky’s arrival. She glanced at the clock. It had been about an hour and she expected to see her visitor at any second. As Joan clicked ‘print’ on a very complimentary parole recommendation she’d been typing, there was a knock at the door. She waited a moment before responding, so as not to appear too eager. “Enter,” she said, finally.</p><p>The door opened slowly and Vera walked in alone, shutting the door behind her.</p><p>“Where is Doyle?” Joan fired sharply while retrieving the printed documents.</p><p>“She’s outside, Governor,” replied Vera, nervously. </p><p>“Ah. Well I’ll take it from here. You can go now,” said Joan, coldly.</p><p>“Governor...” said Vera, hesitantly, as Joan sat down again.</p><p>“What is it, Vera?” said Joan, impatiently, still looking down at paperwork.</p><p>Vera stammered a bit before replying: “What is happening here?”</p><p>Joan raised her fiery eyes to Vera, “I haven’t any idea what you are talking about,” replied Joan with a devilish smirk. Then Joan looked at her computer and closed the surveillance logs page before looking back over at Vera who appeared a bit defeated. “Yes,” the governor grinned. “Now, let her in and don’t come back until I call for you.”</p><p>Vera was furious but afraid to say anything more. She silently turned and left the room, and Franky avoided eye contact with the deputy as they crossed paths. Franky entered the office slowly and quietly. She observed that Joan was still busy with something and did not look up.</p><p>“Close the door. And lock it,” commanded the governor, while she clicked a button on her desk which engaged the electronic window frosting. Franky obeyed without a word, then turned and stood by the door awaiting further instruction. “Did you enjoy your shower, Doyle?” asked the governor, while jotting down something in a notebook.</p><p>Franky cleared her throat, “Yeah.”</p><p>“What was that, Doyle?” said Joan.</p><p>“Yes, Governor,” Franky corrected her statement. </p><p>“Good. Well then,” Joan finally looked up at Franky, “come here.” Franky approached the front of the desk and stood there while Joan removed a few of the items she was working on and placed them in the drawer.  “No, come here,” said the governor while gesturing with her hand. Joan kept her eyes fixed on Franky as she made her way around to Joan’s side of the desk, and stood at a distance, waiting. Joan remained seated, and turned toward Franky, raising her eyes at the young inmate while leaning back in her chair. “Undress, and fold them neatly, then put them over there,” commanded the governor. Joan sat and watched as Franky did as she was told and returned to her place in front of the governor’s chair. Joan rolled back a bit, leaving some space between herself and the desk. “Sit,” Joan commanded, gesturing slightly with her eyes. Franky approached, then sat slowly and timidly upon the desk with her legs closed.  The governor rolled forward and stared up at the inmate with a grin.“Bashful now?” asked Joan. Franky smiled just a little. “Would you like a drink, Francesca?” asked the governor. </p><p>Franky shook her head and spoke softly, “no.”</p><p>“Well what do you want then?” asked the governor, playfully.</p><p>Franky’s gaze dropped nervously at the floor for just a brief moment and she returned eye contact. </p><p>Joan rolled closer, keeping her eyes fixed on Franky’s, and she placed her hands on the desk beside Franky’s bare thighs. “We both know why you’re here, but there is something I must do first,” said the governor. Joan looked down at Franky’s legs, then moved her hands onto the younger woman’s thighs, caressing downward slowly until her palms were on the inmate’s knees. Franky anxiously watched Joan’s hands. She returned her eyes to Franky’s and Franky looked back at Joan’s. The governor then parted Franky’s legs slowly, “I want to taste you.” Joan placed her hands behind Franky’s hips and pulled her forward some, hooking the inmate’s knees over her shoulders. Franky put her hands down behind her onto the desk to brace herself. The governor’s eyes left Franky’s, and her mouth opened slowly as she leaned in between her thighs. Franky could feel the governor’s warm breath as Joan extended her tongue to the bottom of Franky’s opening and licked upwards gently until reaching the top of her clitoris. Then Joan looked up at Franky. “Sublime,” said the governor, smiling at Franky. Joan moved in again, this time putting her lips over Franky’s clit, sucking softly and teasing the young woman who was watching her every move. Franky’s hips started moving in rhythm with Joan’s tongue, which excited the governor. Joan licked the inmate faster, sucked harder, and began to moan. Hearing the governor’s moans pushed Franky over the edge. Franky’s head rolled back and she stared up at the ceiling in a sort of trance. Joan used this opportunity to surprise her with a finger, and Franky jolted back, laying down on the desk. The governor continued to lick and penetrate in perfect sync, adding another finger as Franky writhed beneath her wicked tongue. The governor devoured her younger inmate until she let out a climactic scream, which she was sure to muffle with her own hands. Joan could feel Franky’s pussy tighten around her fingers and she smiled proudly.</p><p>Joan sat back in her chair and wiped her mouth while gazing at the beautiful creature on her desk. She delighted in her accomplishment while watching Franky lay there catching her breath. Joan stood up and prepared two vodka and sodas while she waited for Franky to finish composing herself. Joan returned with the drinks, sipping hers along the way. She placed Franky’s glass on the desk, then sat down in her chair once again to admire the naked woman in front of her as she took another sip. Franky finally sat up and picked up the glass as Joan stared with a charming grin. Franky took a sip as she watched the governor place her drink down, stand up, and make her way toward some sort of locker. </p><p>The governor removed her uniform jacket and placed it nicely on a hanger, then turned and looked at Franky as she began removing her tie. Franky watched eagerly, wondering what was beneath that perfectly pressed uniform. Joan teased as she unbuttoned her blouse, “do you like the vodka?”</p><p>Franky nodded.</p><p>The governor only needed to give her a look and Franky replied, “yes, Governor.”</p><p>Joan could see Franky’s eyes move toward her breasts as she slowly opened her shirt, and she smirked as she turned to place it on a hanger. She removed her shoes and carefully aligned them in front of the desk. When she removed her pants, she observed Franky’s eyes, which followed the zipper like a cat to a laser dot. Franky wasn’t surprised that Joan’s underwear was black with a touch of lace, and Franky smiled. Watching Joan undress was both exciting and terrifying. Joan’s large stature was intimidating with clothes on, and oddly more-so with clothes off. Franky’s heartbeat raced as Joan removed her final undergarments and placed the heels back on her feet. She knew it was time now, and that the governor could ask for anything. The mystery was thrilling, but shook her to her core. “You look nervous, Miss Doyle,” said the governor, sitting down in her chair. “Maybe you should finish your drink.” Franky happily obliged, as she was beginning to unravel inside. Joan was being kinder than she expected though, which calmed her somewhat. </p><p>Her anxiety spiked once again, however, when Joan opened the desk drawer and removed a blindfold. Joan stood up and approached the desk, stepping between Franky’s thighs. She tied the blindfold to the inmate and led her away from the desk. Franky was panicking now, unable to even see what’s in store. Her breathing became more rapid, and this pleased the governor. “Wait here,” commanded the governor, and all Franky could do was listen, and feel. She heard keys and a locker opening. She heard Joan’s footsteps return. She felt the straps that were being tied to her wrists to bind her hands together. She couldn’t decide if this was better or worse than she predicted, but she knew she was in trouble.</p><p>Joan placed a blanket on the ground and guided Franky down onto her back, leaving her there for a while. Franky thought she’d die from anticipation when suddenly she felt more straps encircling her ankles as Joan bound her feet together. Joan got down and hovered over Franky, who was unaware that the governor was looming over her until she fully lowered herself onto the inmate. Franky could feel Joan’s wetness against her groin as she straddled her. Suddenly Franky felt a tongue glide across her lips, then force its’ way inside her mouth. The kiss was delicious and Franky moaned against Joan’s vodka flavored lips. Joan leaned in and whispered, “I love it when you moan like a whore,” before licking her ear. </p><p>The governor crawled up and straddled the young woman’s face. “Now lick my pussy like a good little girl,” Joan commanded, as she lowered herself nearer to Franky’s lips. Franky hesitated. Joan clutched the inmate’s hair, bringing her face toward her crotch. Franky finally extended her tongue, and Joan grinned as she began to move her hips. She glided for a time, back and forth over the inmate’s tongue. Franky wrapped her mouth around the governor’s clit and circled her tongue, almost making the governor cum. “Mmm. That’s good,” said Joan as she held Franky’s head up. The inmate could feel the governor’s wetness begin to run down her cheek.</p><p>Suddenly Franky felt Joan move away slightly, and heard the sound of a buckle before feeling the tip of something inserted into her mouth. Joan secured a belt of some sort to Franky’s head, and removed the blind fold. Franky could now see the dildo sticking out of her mouth, then Joan came into focus, gazing down at her from above with a naughty grin. Franky’s eyes grew wide as Joan crouched down slowly and took Franky’s head into her hands. Franky watched the dildo disappear inside Joan as she lowered herself fully onto Franky’s face, and clutched her hair again. Franky moaned at the sight, both shocked and aroused.</p><p>“You like seeing it go deep inside me. I can tell, Francesca,” said the governor, moving herself up and down. Franky lifted her head, pushing harder into Joan who responded with audible gratification. “Ah, yes. Like that,” said Joan, moaning. “Keep going.” Again the governor almost came. Eventually Joan placed her hand on Franky’s head to halt the motion, and took herself off the dildo. Standing over Franky, she asked, “do you want to fuck me, Francesca?”</p><p>Franky muffled a response. </p><p>“I didn’t hear that. Let’s get that thing off of you,” said the governor. And Joan unhooked the buckle. “Now, do you want to fuck me?” she asked again.</p><p>Franky said, “fuck yes, Governor,” and Joan grinned.</p><p>“But you’re all tied up,” Joan teased. The governor then picked up a strap-on and secured it to Franky’s waist. “There we are,” said the governor, after securing the belt. Then she resumed her position, straddling Franky again, sliding the dildo inside. Joan took Franky’s neck in her hand and began to ride slowly, forcing her tongue into the inmate’s mouth once again. Franky moved her hips up and down. She felt frustrated not having the use of her hands. She wanted to touch the governor, and Joan knew it. “You want control, don’t you?” asked Joan, with a naughty grin. “You want me on my back so you can really fuck me.” Franky just stared into her eyes and breathed heavily while Joan continued to ride her faster. “Answer me, Doyle,” said the governor, slapping the inmate’s face.</p><p>“Untie me and I’ll show you,” said Franky.</p><p>The governor stopped, and looked sternly upon the inmate. She liked the attitude even if it pissed her off a little. Joan sat back and smiled at Franky. “Such a ballsy little bitch. I like
that,” said the governor as she removed the binds. The governor got down on the floor and simultaneously grabbed Franky’s hair to lead the prisoner in her direction as she laid on her back. “Let’s see what you’ve got then, Doyle,” Joan said as she opened her legs.</p><p>Franky climbed on top and slid inside Joan hard. Joan slapped her face, forcing her to a pause. “Don’t be sloppy,” fired the governor. “Now fuck me, Doyle,” the governor commanded, and Franky thrusted with heavy but rhythmic force. Joan moaned and grabbed Franky’s ass, pulling her in closer and deeper. Franky made use of her now free hands and caressed the governor’s body. She felt her legs and hips and finished with her breasts which she simultaneously licked, then sucked. She reached up and loosened the bun in Joan’s hair, admiring how beautiful and thick the governor’s hair actually was when it wasn’t secured. She took a handful of Joan’s hair in her hand as she licked the governor’s ear. Their mouths met again, and Joan took a nibble out of Franky’s bottom lip. It hurt only a little but Franky liked it. She buried her face in the governor’s neck, kissing and licking, and listening to Joan’s rapid breathing.</p><p>“I want you to cum in my mouth,” whispered Franky into Joan’s ear, and Joan’s eyes widened with devilish surprise. The governor was so thrown and aroused, she grabbed Franky’s head with both hands and forced her face down between her legs. </p><p>“Then eat my fucking pussy,” Joan teased sharply. Franky swiftly began licking, sliding her tongue inside Joan, up to her clit, and back in again. Over and over she repeated this tongue dance. Joan’s moans started to build volume and intensity. Franky suddenly plunged her fingers inside the governor and simultaneously sucked her clit. She moved her fingers in and out, in a sort of circular motion. The older woman arched her back as Franky inserted another finger. It was the final finisher. The governor exploded with a roaring orgasm, clutching hard to the back of Franky’s head, pushing herself against Franky’s mouth.</p><p>Franky dropped next to Joan and the two exhausted women laid entangled and breathing heavily for a while. Eventually Joan looked over to see a smiling Franky and the governor leaned in to stroke her hair while staring deep into her eyes. “I suppose you’re very pleased with yourself,” teased the governor with a sweet and sensual grin. Then, grabbing Franky’s jaw, the governor said, “technically, you still owe me one.” </p><p>Franky smiled.</p><p>The governor chuckled wickedly, and her smile faded. She pulled Franky’s face closer and said, coldly, “now get out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>